


Overwhelming Temptation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Overwhelming Temptation

Title: Overwhelming Temptation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's Challenge #144: Music Challenge (iTunes gave me Temptation Waits by Garbage)  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Written for Severus' birthday.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Overwhelming Temptation

~

Severus adjusted his robes.

“Very handsome,” Narcissa praised. “Now come, your guests await.”

Severus scowled. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what, Severus?”

“Hosting my birthday party.”

“Draco said please.”

Severus snorted.

“You’re a war hero. There are important people here to pay their respects.”

“And you hope to benefit?”

“Perhaps.” She inclined her head. “I left Mr. Potter looking nervous. No doubt being surrounded by Slytherins is nerve-wracking.”

Severus’ head snapped up. “Potter’s here?”

“Yes. He was eager to attend when I mentioned this was your birthday celebration.”

“In that case--”

Narcissa smiled. “Wise choice. Temptation won’t wait forever.”

~

Harry had been unable to stay away, the temptation to see Snape had been too great to resist. His friends had all tried to dissuade him, and Harry had to admit he was feeling a bit out of place here. Every few seconds Draco Malfoy had been sending speculative looks his way. Finally he’d had enough.

“Why are you staring at me?” Harry had asked after approaching Malfoy.

Malfoy had smirked. “You do realise Severus is my godfather I hope?”

After that puzzling response, Harry had prepared to leave, but then, Snape had made his entrance, and Harry was trapped.

~

Severus approached Potter, absently noting the way Potter’s robes complimented him. “Potter. Welcome.”

Potter smiled. “Happy birthday, Snape.” He proffered a wrapped gift.

Severus accepted the present, then stared at Potter.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“Tempting, but I can wait. But for you, I would not be alive to celebrate this occasion. That is enough of a gift.”

Potter blushed. “The least I could do since you saved me more times than I can count.”

Everyone was watching, and on an impulse, Severus gestured towards a balcony. “Once more to the rescue?”

Potter grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.”

~

Draco smirked as Severus and Potter slipped outside. Sipping his champagne, he surveyed the party.

“You seem pleased,” Narcissa said, walking over.

“I am. Everyone who’s anyone came! But for Severus, no one would have accepted.”

Narcissa nodded. “You’re right. Happily, we have war heroes to display.” She looked around. “Speaking of, where are they?”

Draco inclined his head towards the balcony.

Narcissa’s eyes widened. “How...?”

“The attraction was always there.” Draco finished his drink then straightened his shoulders. “Just one more task.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll have to think of a way to persuade them to have the wedding here.”

~


End file.
